Worst case senario
by neon rose
Summary: Jinx always expects the worst.


A/N: sorry I haven't updated my other fics in a while, my new full time job is a real time suck, but I just heard 'worst case

A/N: sorry I haven't updated my other fics in a while, my new full time job is a real time suck, but I just heard 'worst case senario' by the hoosiers today and I just got inspired to write this one shot.

Jinx leaned against the mirror in the department store and stared at herself.

"Don't be an idiot Jinx, he's not coming back. Just 'cause you saved him from Rouge doesn't mean he ever wants to see you again." Jinx whispered sternly to herself.

"Hey, you think this shirt goes with my eyes?" a cheeky voice asked her. Jinx spun on her heels to see Kid Flash holding up a hideous blue Hawaiian shirt and grinning at her.

-

"You're being stupid, we'll never win. And even if we go there I'll be attacked by everyone on both sides the second I get there, the Titans will just lock me up with the others, I doubt they're subscribers to the 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' theory." Jinx said sullenly as she picked at the hem of her dress in the town centre where she'd arranged to meet Kid Flash.

"They'll love you, and we'll win. I promise you." Kid Flash smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I'll go, just because it's you. But we'll loose, I'm telling you." Jinx said shaking her head and squeezing his hand back.

-

Jinx felt stupid for dressing up as she walked back from the restaurant with Kid Flash in what he clearly thought was a comfortable silence. She'd wanted it to be a date, but Kid Flash was just so friendly with everyone she felt dumb for thinking it was anything more. Not that Kid Flash didn't seem to enjoy himself, they'd both talked happily and laughed all night long exchanging jokes and stories, but who was she kidding? This was Kid Flash after all, he was a charmer, he was gorgeous, he was quite definitely out of her league.

"You okay? You just went all quiet all of a sudden there." Kid Flash asked her looking down at her with big concerned blue eyes.

"I- yeah. I'm fine. I had fun." Jinx nodded awkwardly as they reached the door to the Titan's tower where she was staying, Kid Flash had his own place, he said he couldn't live under Robin's regimented house however close friends they might be.

"Good, you don't seem to relax and have fun often enough." Kid Flash said stroking her cheek.

"You always make me happy, you're the best friend ever." Jinx said blushing and looking down embarrassed.

"Oh." Kid Flash said sounding deflated, Jinx's head snapped up at this tone to see Kid Flash looking more than a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked concerned.

"I just… hoped you sort of saw me as something more than just a friend." Kid Flash murmured sadly.

"Like what?" Jinx squeaked terrified by the dam of emotion behind her threatening to burst.

"Like… this…" Kid Flash breathed leaning in and kissing Jinx. Jinx gasped into the kiss before melting into Kid Flash's arms unable to believe her luck.

-

"No no no no no! This is all going wrong!" Jinx said panicked.

"It'll be fine, have you even missed it?" Kid Flash asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but that's not the point. I KNOW okay?" Jinx shot back still pacing nervously outside the bathroom.

"You know a pregnancy test doesn't need to be left in a room on it's own to percolate." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Shut up! And it's not percolating, it's not fucking coffee!" Jinx snapped angrily.

"Plus, I don't want to have to stand there and see it slowly and agonisingly develop into a plus sign." Jinx added with a sigh.

"Okay okay, but I don't get why you're so worried, we didn't do anything stupid and you've no reason to suspect anything went wrong." Kid Flash said soothingly.

"Because it's me! I'm nothing but bad luck, of course this would happen to me!" Jinx said despairingly.

"You always think of the worst possible thing Jinx." He sighed rubbing his temples.

"Because it's true. God… I'm not ready to be a mother, I'll be awful. You'll leave me if I decide to have it and it'll hate me and I'll just be a crap mum and social services will take it away and throw me in jail and everything will just go WRONG!" Jinx babbled terrified.

"Look, for the record, you'd be an awesome parent. And there's no one I'd rather have kids with, accidental or otherwise." Kid Flash said pulling Jinx into a hug.

"It'll all going to go wrong." Jinx sobbed into his chest.

"Stop this, I'm going to go look at the test and you're going to stop freaking out on me." Kid Flash ordered as he opened the door to the bathroom and reached for the pregnancy test.

"Oh god, it's positive isn't it?" Jinx squeaked clamping her eyes shut.

"It's negative, see? I told you." Kid Flash said holding the test up proudly displaying it's little blue negative sign.

"What? Maybe I should take another one just to be sure…" Jinx said shakily.

"Chill." Kid Flash said rolling his eyes and whapping her lightly on the crown of her head with the test.

"Ew! Don't his me with that, I peed on that!" Jinx squealed ducking away from him.

-

Kid Flash fidgeted more, he'd been uncomfortable and tense all evening at Jinx could clearly tell, she was watching him nervously. He took a deep breath and looked at her across the low candle light.

"Jinx… I'll always love you, you know that right?" He said softly.

"Oh god… you're breaking up with me." Jinx breathed shocked. Kid Flash's head snapped up at this, he smiled and rummaged in his jacket pocket.

"Hardly." He said smiling at her and sliding the open engagement ring box across the table to her.

-

"You look terrified." Dick whispered to him as he stood behind Wally West at the altar, Wally looked at him, it had been a struggle to get him to part from both his mask and shades but he'd managed it, a testament to how close the two were.

"It's my wedding day, why shouldn't I be terrified." He whispered back.

"You look terrified even considering that." His friend amended.

"I'm terrified because I know she's not going to show up." Wally sighed quietly.

"What? Jinx would never leave you at the altar, she loves you." Dick hissed at him.

"I know she loves me, but I know her. She'll think up the worst case scenario possible, freak out and run away. And I'll be left here." Wally sighed turning to face the altar as he simply couldn't stand staring at the closed doors to the church which Jinx should have been through already on her way up to him, she was late, and more than that she wasn't going to show up at all.

"Oh yeah?" Dick said with a grin as the music started up, Kid Flash's eyes snapped open and he spun around to see Jinx walking up the aisle towards him. She was beautiful, her dress was white with hot pink lining (she was still Jinx after all), her hair was down and carefully curled, she walked gracefully and he'd never seen her look so serene and calm in all his life. He was sweating.

"Why the scared face?" Jinx whispered to him as the priest started his spiel.

"I… I thought you were going to leave me at the altar." He stammered quietly.

"Typical you, always thinking of the worst possible thing." Jinx said shooting him a sly smile.


End file.
